It all started with a school trip
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Goode high is going to GREECE! Guess who else is there! Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. Read for the rest. R&R, CC allowed, no flames or you will A get a very rude PM from me B you will be blocked and C On my update I will tell how stupid you are


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Goode high is going to GREECE! Guess who else is there! Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. Read for the rest

_**It all started with a school trip**_

**It started with an announcement**

PPOV:

I was sitting next to my best friend at school. His name was Phil, Short for Phillip. In front of me sat Rachel and, next to her, my sister, a huntress age twelve, Violet Rayne. She was a daughter of Poseidon. She had powers from a few gods. Most, to be honest. She was abandoned at the age of six. We grew up together. She got teased for her clothes. Sadly, she got bullied a lot despite being the second most popular girl in the grade. Rachel was most popular. I tapped Vi on the shoulder.

"What Perseus Jackson?"

"Do you have anymore well you know…" I trailed off. My sister understood.

"Why? Want to IM An again? Miss your girlfriend?"

"Silence students!" shouted our history teacher.

She was teaching us Greek mythology right now. Easy A. "As you know we were planning a school trip. Now, thanks to the father of Ms. Rayne and Mr. Jackson, we are going to Olympia Greece. His friend, apparently, is forcing him to let his children go to Athens. We will be on the trip for two weeks."

"Oh my GODS! Dad ROCKS! Obviously An's mum would force us to also go to the city who's founder she is named after." Shouted Vi with a huge grin. Then, she hugged me.

"What? I thought you weren't related!" Matt Slander said rudely. He hated me for being so popular and hated Vi for dissing him when he asked her out for the 50th time. After the whole Luke and Thalia thingy, she hated boys. She and Nico were best friends though. She may be lieutenant, but Artemis allowed her to continue friendships and sibling relationships with boys.

"Yah. Well, we're half-sibs. We have the same father but different mothers. Her mother Clatissa Black Rayne was a bitch so now she lives with us. And I apologize for swearing Ms." I said. She nodded saying I was forgiven.

"Wait! Why would dad do that? He knows we can't fly!" My ever-observant sis said.

"Oh… Yah… Styx!" I mumbled but was still heard by all…

"Oh. Your father said to tell you that he has worked out a deal with your uncle. What that has to do with anything… Apparently you may fly but you must, as soon as possible, do a water activity with your cousin. He also said that to make sure your other uncle didn't get jealous, you had the same deal with your other cousin."

"Okay. So Perce, I go with Nic, you go with Thal?" She asked, grinning widely

"Who's Nic? Are you dating your cousin?" Jessica Laurel asked. She was a total bitch and Matt was dating her. He would dump her in a millisecond if Vi said she would date him though.

"No! Nic, short for Nico, is my best friend.

"Right…" She said sarcastically.

"Vi. How bout we both go with both of them." I suggested.

"Great! Oh my gods! I can't wait to see Nico again! Must suck to always be with aunt and uncle. I mean they live in THE gloomiest place ever."

"So kids. I have the sheets here. This class is going with Mr. Blofis, a Lady Diana, and myself. Ask her what to call her."

"Oh my… My lady? This is WONDERFUL!" My dearest sister said. I groaned. Artemis hated me.

"You know her?" asked Rach.

"Artemis." Vi whispered VERY quietly.

"Oh!"

We left class. Wonderful! Homework!

"All we have is history and English. We have to translate English into Greek and write a report on the god or goddess of your choice!" Vio said happily.

"True..."

We got home. We settled into Vi's room. She was WAY more organized. She had a desk that has seats all around it. Her purple and blue walls had bulletin boards all over. The phone rang.

"Percy! Violet! It's for you!"

"OKAY!" Vio shouted. She grabbed the phone in her room and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Jackson residence. Violet speaking. Might I ask who is calling?"

"Vi! It's Rach and Phil!"

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey guys. So… We were wondering if you could come over and hang out, do homework, all of that…" Said Phil.

"Sure. We just want to IM our fellow half-Greek campers." Vio said.

"KK. See you soon?"

"You got it." I said.

"Great!" Rachel said.

We grabbed our stuff. Before going Leta asked if she could IM camp cause Nico was staying there for a bit. I, obviously, said yes.

"Oh Goddess, accept my offering." Vy said. "Nico Di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood."

"Hello?" Nico said. He was distracted with something or other.

"Ghost-Prince! Heya"

"Sea-princess! Heya. What's new?"

"Nada... Going to help some classmates with homework... On Monday we leave for the two week trip to Greece."

"Oh ya! Chiron told me about the deal. So..."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say have fun and see ya soon. Oh and Percy, Annabeth says hi."

"Okay... Bye Nic" and we cut the connection.

So we headed to the door. I grabbed a navy hoody and Violet grabbed a black leather jacket. We walked to Rachel's house. When we got there, we rang the doorbell and they came to the door.

"_Θεοί! Θα μπορούσατε να είστε καθόλου πιό αργοί;"_

"What?" asked Phil?

"Gods! Could you be any slower?" I translated.

"Oh yah... You're half-Greek." Phil recalled.

"No duh!" replied Violet.

"So... could you translate them?" Phil asked.

"Sure. I'll write them." Violet offered.

_Hello my name is:_

Γειά σου το όνομά μου είναι

_What's your name?_

Ποιο είναι το όνομά σας;

_How are you?_

Πώς είστε;

_What's new?_

Τι είναι νέος;

"Done!" she exclaimed

"Wow you're good!" A new voice exclaimed. "I'm jealous." I knew that voice but I couldn't place it.

"No duh, Ghost-Prince!"

"Nice to see you two cuz. And I love the way you greet your best friend." The figure said.

"Nico!" I exclaimed and shook his hand. Vi ran over and hugged him.

"Guys, this is my best friend slash cousin, Nico Di Angelo." Violet said.

"Hey. I'm Rachel Dare and this is my boyfriend Philip West." Rachel introduced.

"So dead boy, why are you here?"

"Well sea-princess, I was bored so came to see you. Is that bad?"

"No! It's great to see you!" Ah such great friends those two are.

"Well I got to go. Otherwise, I will be killed most painfully by dear Thalia and dear Annabeth." Nico said hugging Violet.

"Say hi to them for us." Violet said and hugged him tightly.

"Yes mum." their typical response. 'Yes mum, yes dad.'

They hugged AGAIN and Nico left.

"Well... I think we got to go." Vio said.

"KK. Bye."

We left.

"Well I wonder why Nico said so little." Violet said. "And what he was doing at camp when we IM-ed him."

"Dunno..." I said.

"We'll find out." She said confidently.

"Obviously. You won't give up 'till you know."

"I take that as a compliment." She said.

We got home and Violet grabbed a list.

"What's that?"

"Well, we didn't need a permission slip but I knew we would need it for the list of what to pack." My genius sis said.

"Smart." I said and hugged her.

**What to pack:**

**Fancy outfit**

**12 shorts**

**13 shirts**

**Underclothes**

**3 long pants**

**2 sweaters**

**Pajamas**

**Walking shoes**

**Bathing suit**

**Anything else you may want**

So we walked into our shared closet. We each had two rows of hangers and two dressers. Violet started by grabbing her jean shorts and her jeans. She grabbed her dam t-shirt (She insisted on buying one while we were there) and her black shorts. She grabbed her violet swimsuit and her gym shoes. She tossed her underclothes in and ran up and down her rows of clothes and shoes. She tossed in her flip-flops, converse, and silver ballet flats. She then grabbed a bag that clearly held her fancy outfit. I then focused on my bag as she went to grab her pillow and slippers. I grabbed a bunch of jeans and jeans shorts, my underclothes, a bunch of t-shirts, my pajamas, and all of that.

"Come on!" My sis exclaimed and dragged me off to the kitchen. "Mum made her home made nachos and salsa! IN BLUE!" Kids... I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Coming!" I groaned. She may be twelve but she's STRONG!

She dragged me into the kitchen, ran to a stool, and started eating.

"So kids, I heard your class was going to Greece." Mom said, trying to get us to talk.

"Yah! Dad and Athena are AWESOME! Artemis is even chaperoning!" The twelve year old exclaimed and continued to eat.

"That's wonderful. Do you need to do any shopping?"

"Nope. Vi made us pack already."

"Good good. Now you two decide where you want to have dinner so we can get ready and make a reservation."

"Tavern?" I asked my sister, knowing it was her favorite restaurant.

"Sure! Let's get ready!"

My personal stylist grabbed a nice outfit for me then ran to her favorite dress and into her room. She came back soon with curled hair, her golden circlet braided into her hair, and her amethyst necklace and earrings. She yanked a brush through my hair until I looked decent. We went to her room so she could grab her purse (she only used it when going somewhere fancy) and shoved our weapons and her key into it.

"We're heading to the car!" She shouted to our mom before, once again, dragging me through the building to the garage.

"Stop dragging me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"It's fun!" She protested.

"Abuser." I teased.

She grabbed the key, unlocked the door, and shoved me in next to her.

"Okay kids. Let's go." We drove off.

After dinner Violet sent me to bed so we could get up early tomorrow.

The weekend passed quickly and we were soon wheeling our bags (Violet: A silver four-wheeled suitcase. Percy: A sea blue and seaweed green **{AN-Seaweed brain :P}** four-wheeled suitcase.) down to the bag drop-off. We were taking the Dare jet. Apparently, they had three kids (two girls and a boy) our age and a twelve-year-old boy. I sat next to Violet (Who was at the window) and behind Rachel who was next to Phil. I saw a few vaguely familiar kids who weren't classmates.

"Now kids, Lady Diana shall meet us at the hotel. In Olympia we are staying at 'Aldemar Olympian Village'. In Athens we are staying at 'Sofitel Athens Airport.' Paul said.

"Oh my gods! I know those kids." I exclaimed, pointing at the familiar kids.

"Campers?" Rach asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my gods!" Violet exclaimed, getting everyone except previously mentioned kids attention, "NICO! THALIA! ANNABETH! GROVER! GET YOUR STUPID BUTS OVER HERE BEFORE I SEND THEM TO TARTARUS! OH, AND BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE AT CAMP YOU ALL DREAM OF MARRYING CLARISSE!" My ever-kind sister said.

"Vy. Those aren't them," I said.

"Yes we are." A voice said.

"Nice to see you, seaweed brain. Princess of the sea." A familiar voice said.

"Owl Princess! Storm tree! Goat boy! Ghost Boy! How are you?"

"Heya Princess!" A boy, about 5"6 with shaggy black hair and black eyes, said. Nico!  
"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey cuz. Sea Girl." Thalia greeted.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl." I hugged Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth. Violet hugged the four of them.

"Where are you guys staying?" Violet asked.

"With you guys. We have yet to get our room mates." Nico said.

"Okay. We only have two seats here." Violet said.

"Let's see our old car plan," Grover suggested, pulling it out.

**Driver Grover**

**Thalia Annabeth on Percy's lap**

**Violet on Nico's lap**

Now let's set up." Wise Girl said. Now she's on my lap and I must say I love it.

"_I HAVE to stop denying it! I KNOW I'm in love with my best friend!' _ I exclaimed in my thoughts.

'_FINALLY! I've been waiting for this ya know!'_ Violet replied. SHOOT! I forgot we could read one another's minds.

VPOV (Violet Point Of View):

I curled up contently. My head now rested on Nico's chest. FINALLY! He admitted he loved Annabeth!

"Okay students! We're here. Now before anything, we're giving you the rooms. Okay. Room 1305: Annabeth Chase and Thalia." Thalia smiled at the non-use of her mother's name, "room 1306: Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson. Room 1307: Nico Di Angelo and Violet Rayne. Yes we know they should not get to share a room but we talked to their parents and they are fine with it seeing as they are cousins. The six will be one group. Now Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover go to camp with Percy and Violet. You may ask them about themselves but do not get nosy and leave them alone when they ask." I grinned and hugged Nico. We got our keys and went downstairs. Almost at the lobby, a man of about twenty came up to us. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes with a tinge of gold, and specks of dark green.

"Heya guys!" He exclaimed.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"I'm incognito. Call me Fred."

"Déjà-vu much?" I asked him

"I know, I know..." He said.

"So Artemis is still here?"

"Yes she is."

I soon saw a sandy blond hair and golden-blue-specked dark green eyed woman of about twenty

"My lady?"

"Hello child."

"My Lady! How do you do?" I curtsied. The others fallowed my example.

"Very well dear."

"Hey babe! What's your name? Mrs?" Matt said. I gasped and looked at My Lady. _'My lady? May I?'_ she understood what I meant and nodded.

'SMACK!' I punched him in the face as did Apollo.

"My name is MS. or Lady Diana or My Lady." Artemis said.

We then headed to our rooms.

"Dibs on window bed!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I'll race you for it." He challenged.

I ran and sat on the bed. You see, I was smart and dropped my bag before running while Nico was trying to run while lugging a huge bag.

"Ha-ha! I won!" I grabbed my bag and unpacked.

"Fine." He sighed.

"You can in Athens." I compromised

"Okay!" He laughed.

"Now unpack." I ordered

"Yes mother," he grinned teasingly and I punched his shoulder lightly.

"I don't think she would do this!" I teased and tackled him to the ground.

"Fine. You still treat me like a five year old." He deflected after a few seconds of rolling around tackling each other.

"You need someone to treat you that way." I teased back, "So why not your annoying older cousin... Well technically we're the same age... In a year I'll be thirteen… Same day as you," Let me explain. I age the same as mortals. I made the deal with Artemis so I could always be Nic's age.

"Whatever."

"You know I love you," I teased

"Oh I know all right," he teased back.

**(AN: NO THIS IS NOT A NICO/VIOLET FIC! VIOLET IS A HUNTRESS AND NICO IS SIMPLY HER BEST FRIEND! And brother-like cousin... Now that that's cleared up, back to the story)**

"Let's go meet the others before your ego suffocates me."

"Sure." He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall.

"C'mon guys! What should we do?" I shouted, knocking on the girls' door as I sent Nico into the guys' room.

"Sea girl? Is Nico there?"

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'

"GREAT! C'mon in."

I walked in and Thalia was there. She was getting ice cream and freaking cause she didn't know how to make hot chocolate or sundaes.

"Here!" I exclaimed, while grabbing a pot for the hot chocolate, scooping the cookie-dough ice cream into three bowls, putting the toppings on, pouring the drinks and I called out, "My room! Now!" And we headed over.

"So what is it?"

"Annabeth is going to tell us who she likes!" Thalia exclaimed.

"I said: "I'll tell you and Violet who I like when you tell us, that is to say Violet and I, who you like." Annabeth replied

"Fine!"

"Okay. Wait, No telling the guys except Nico cause Grover and Percy have the link and Percy will judge."

"Okay. One sec so I can block my thoughts." I focused on pushing Percy out. My eyes turned white before going to their usual purple-turquoise. I looked like a daughter of Poseidon, which, after all, I am. I had black hair with my turquoise (leaning on sky blue) eyes that had a tinge of purple (also leaning towards blue).

"Done! Now shoot!" I exclaimed, eating my sundae.

"IlikePercy!" she said to fast to understand anything.

"Slow down, Owl Princess." I teased.

"I like Percy." She said slowly, turning a bright red.

I spit out my ice cream. "You WHAT?"

"I like Percy."

"GREAT! Ya know how we read each other's minds? Well when you were on his lap he thought the fallowing: _"I HAVE to stop denying it! I KNOW I'm in love with my best friend!'_"I told her.

"He does?"

"Yep! Now Thalia."

"IlikeLuke." She said.

"Who?" I teased, having understood perfectly.

"Luke. Please don't hate me." She said

"Thalia, why would we hate you? I was already trying to find a way to bring him back and set you up."

"Okay. No need. I'll face him and remind him we used to date. We were each other's first kiss." At that she blushed more, "We dated when we first met. I was ten and he was twelve. When we ran away, our relationship grew. I mean we lived together in small little houses we built and all. And when you came along, Annabeth, you became the daughter and us the parents."

"Okay." Annabeth replied

"You won't tell, right?" she sounded nervous.

"No Thalia. But for both of you, I'm still going to try and set you guys up with your crushes." I said.

"Fine." They gave in.

"Now let's tune into the boys conversation." I suggested, walking to my computer.

"How?"

"Oh Nico and I have a plan. I gave him a camera to set up on them so on my special account on a site, I can spy. The user: Sea Moon Princess. Password: Camper4life. The site is: .com **(AN: I do not think it exists. If it does, not mine, if not, MINE!)** Let's watch." I said.

_On screen:_

_**Setup: Nico *on a spinning office chair, doing nothing*. Percy ***__**lying face down on his bed banging his head on the pillow and groaning**__***. Grover ***__**sitting upright on his bed, leaning in.**__*****_

_Grover: C'mon Perce. Tell us who ya like._

_Percy: no!_

_Nico: Doesn't matter. I'll ask Violet and tell Grover. Remember, Violet can twist words like no one else._

_Percy: Fine! But I want something in return._

_Nico: * __**spins, uninterested* **__Such as?_

_Percy: I don't know... Who you like?_

_Grover: I'm dating. Remember?_

_Nico: and the only girls I've REALLY talked to in 70 years are Bianca and Violet. Neither of whom I like. Something else._

_Percy: But what? It needs to be embarrassing! You know what? I'll go and ask Vi._

_Off screen:_

"Guys! Hide in the bathroom!" I said. They ran in. seconds later someone knocked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Percy!"

"Come in!"

"Violet! I need your help!"

"With?"

"Nico and Grover are asking me who I like! I said I'll tell them, but at a price. I said they had to tell me who they liked but Grover's dating and the only to girls Nico has talked to for more then five minutes are you and Bianca. Neither of whom he likes, like that."

"How bout asking them a secret? No... Let's think." I pulled out my prank/blackmail/deal book. "How bout they have to... I don't know... We girls did the same but Thalia had to say whom she likes after Annabeth and they left to decide what I have to do. Maybe... Oh I got it! They have to each run down the hall, Nico screaming "Twilight rocks!" and Grover shouting "I hate nature!""

"You're evil!"

"And proud of it." I grinned.

"Well thanks." He hugged me and left.

"C'mon out girls!" I called. They walked out.

_On screen:_

_**Setup: Nico *sitting on Percy's bed. Grover *Sitting on his bed. Percy *Sitting on his bed.**_

_Grover: Now spill!_

_Percy: One condition. You, Nico, you have to run down the halls screaming that you love Twilight. You, Grover, you have to do the same but yelling that you hate nature. All courtesy of my dear, criminal mastermind, genius sister._

_Nico: I should have known!_

_Grover: Stop! Percy, TALK._

_Percy: IlikeAnnabeth. * __**to fast to understand***_

_Nico:__ What?_

_Percy:__ I said, I like Annabeth. Now Nico. Then Grover._

_Nico:__ I hate you..._

_Percy:__ Hate your best friend. Not me. Now GO!_

_Off screen:_

The three of us laughed like crazy and sat in the hall.

Nico did the exact dare I came up with. Then Grover. I laughed like crazy because it was MY idea.

"You two. Nico'll be back soon. Could you go back to your room so Nico doesn't figure out we listened in?"

"Course." And they left.

"I hate you…" Nico mumbled, entering the room.

"Love you two, bro." I said sarcastically… Let me explain, wow I leave a lot out, we have been told by Annabeth that in the Hindu religion, cousins consider themselves siblings… As do Nico and I.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Whatever!" Nico said.

We laughed and I told Nico I had watched. He laughed.

"Should have known. So what did you guys do?"

"Well, same as you. An and Thals told who they liked, and I just sat there… I am sworn to secrecy for Thal but Anny and Perce will, hopefully, date soon…"

"Okay... hey, should we do the twin thingy tomorrow?"

"Well DUH!"

"Great!" Nico said.

"So Artemis will make my hair black and my eyes brown, and the twins will give us in-between ear and shoulder length haircuts and make me look more like a guy..." I asked.

"You know it!" He laughed.

"YAY! Now we should get some money and go down stairs to join the class." I said, grabbing a pouch of Drachmas. **(AN- I have no clue what they use so live with it.)**

"Okay. Hey, do we _have_ to eat with the group?"

"Tonight. It will be funny when we burn our offerings though! Let's see... An offering to ALL the gods, minor included." I said, thinking about it for a moment.

"So true!" We laughed and ran downstairs. On the way down my shirt ripped. I ran up and put on the first thing in my drawer. A shirt Nic lent me once and then let me keep.

"Hey all!" I called.

"Um… What?" Phil said.

"What are you wearing?" Rach asked.

"An outfit. What else?"

"I mean, why are you wearing a BOY'S top?"

"Long story. A few months ago, on a trip to get away from life, my only clean shirt ripped. In the middle of nowhere, that is. Nico lent me his top and then let me keep it. My shirt, same one, ripped and I didn't feel like fixing it."

"Oh…" Phil said.

"Well then…" Rachel finished.

"So, where are we going?" Nico asked.

"To this place that honors Greek Mythology… Waste of time, that religion is." Matt said.

Percy and co walked in.

"I beg to differ. Greek Mythology is amazing. My name is unimportant, call me Fred." Apollo said…

"We all have to burn food for them! What place does that?" Jessica… Duh

"Camp." I said, laughing at the looks I received.

"Too true." Nic laughed, wrapping his muscular arms around my small waist.

"We won't be joining you guys to eat. We will come before you guys leave." Apollo-Fred-said.

"Oh my gods! Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover! Come!" I shouted, running to the elevator.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Percy, get Riptide. I don't think it's capped. Annabeth, you dagger. Thals, your spear. Nic, your sword. Grov, your reed pipes. And I forgot Tsunami. An, you need a shield. Nic, you two. Perce, you need your watch. Grover, you need a shield. Thaly, you need Aegis. I need my watch." I said.

We ran and got the needed items and then went back down.

"What happened?" Matt (ugh) asked.

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to them in private."

"Okay then?" Rach said.

"Rach… Remember what happened in the summer?"

"Oh… Right…"

"Huh?" Phil asked.

"Long story."

"Okay…"

"Violet Andromeda Rayne! What are you wearing? Nico Perseus Di Angelo! What did you let her wear?"

Paul laughed. So did the gods.

"What's so funny?" Mathew (Matt) asked.

"I agree, Paul, My Lord, My Lady. Nico and I are best friends. And cousins…" I added as an after thought, "But Perseus rescued Andromeda from the Sea Monster… She was chained to a rock. It's funnier though that they end up together and Percy's real name is Perseus and Annabeth's name is Annabeth-Andromeda Athena. Percabeth is meant to be!" I shouted.

"Percabeth?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy and Annabeth combined! Duh!"

"What about the other couples?" Nico asked.

"I support Gruniper, Grover and Juniper; Chrisse, Clarisse and Chris; and my all time favorite: THUKE! Thalia and Luke!"

"How could anyone support THAT?" Percy asked.

"I do. Just drop it Perce."

"Okay… Fine." He said, sighing.

"Thank you. Wait... Admetus and Alcestis... Thalia Alcestis and Luke Admetus! ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP THAT IS MENT TO BE! Now come on!" I shouted to them, noting that the others were leaving.

"Yes V!" Nico said, running out with me.

They ran after us, laughing at our child-like tendencies. Nico and I were, as always, laughing at ourselves and each other.

"Typical kids," Percy said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Kids?" Matt asked.

"Nic and I are twelve. We skipped several grades." I said laughing.

"On February 13 we're turning thirteen." Nico added.

"Uh…" Jessica said.

"Don't discriminate the little kids!" Nico and I said in unison, breaking down in mock anguish, before laughing.

"What? Are you twins?"

"Nope! By coincident, we have the same birthday and we've been best friends for a while…"

"Guys! You're scarring them!" Thalia scolded, laughing with us.

"Your point? They deserve it!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Nico asked, only having done it for fun.

"Well, Mathew is a jerk and Jessica is a bitch." I replied promptly.

"Um..." Grover muttered.

"Well SORRY for stating my mind." I replied sarcastically.

"Right, you know you want me," Matt said.

"In your worst nightmare. I'm TWELVE and forever a maiden. Get lost," I smirked at his lost expression.

"Violet Andromeda Rayne!" Nic shouted, pulling me into a hug.

"What? I'm being honest. You know my RM is Artemis! When she was THREE she asked to never marry!" I replied.

"RM?" Thali repeated.

"Role Model."

"Ah..." Grover nodded, annoyed.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing..." They all said.

"Good. Well come ON!" I shouted, getting impatient.

We took the bus to a restaurant. Nico and I sat next to each other and were surrounded by the other demigods and satyr.

I got my food and went to the hearth.

"To the gods including minor." I said.

Nico copied me, as did Perce, Anna, Tally, and Grove.

"Wow... You guys are incredibly selfless," Paul said, knowing about the war.

"They all deserve a chance," Nic said

We shared a smile as the others looked confused. I am not counting Thali, Perce, An, Grov, and Paul...

As we left the restaurant, we had a slight shock...

**AN- WOW! I've been working on this for MONTHS! Like? CLIFFIE! Well, how do you like it!**

**~Skye**


End file.
